1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television receivers, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a display characteristic of a television receiver and a television receiver using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A contemporary television receiver is provided with a set of external controls such as keys or dials, which, as a user interface device, may be located on a remote control device or on the television receiver itself, for manually setting corresponding display characteristics of a screen of the television receiver. Such a user interface device provides the user with means to adjust as desired a variety of display characteristics, for example, contrast, brightness, color, tint, and sharpness. In other words, a user manually controls a display characteristic of a contemporary television receiver by manipulating the corresponding external control.
The above display characteristics are subjective parameters but are particularly affected by the current ambient conditions in the vicinity of the screen with respect to the television receiver's installation site. That is, the ambient conditions directly affect the display characteristics, and the most significant ambient condition is luminous intensity, which can be measured as luminous flux (lux) incident on a unit area, where one lux (lx) of illuminance equals one lumen per square meter (lm/m2).
In cases where the level of ambient illuminance is high or low, a brightness display characteristic of a screen should be set accordingly. Other display characteristics are likewise manually adjusted according to user preference, such that performance of an individual adjustment of each display characteristic is necessary for varying ambient luminosities, which inconveniences the user.